1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage measuring apparatus for measuring the voltage of an object to be measured by using an electro-optic material whose refractive index changes in correspondence with a change in electric field.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional voltage measuring apparatus of this type, an electro-optic (E-O) probe is arranged near an object to be measured, thereby measuring the voltage of the object. This E-O probe is formed of an electro-optic material having an electro-optic effect representing that the refractive index changes upon application of an electric field. The electric field applied to the E-O probe has a value according to the voltage of the object to be measured.